Small Inconveniences
by Lobre
Summary: Yukari really was indeed something else. Maybe that's why Stardust had fallen for someone like her. Stardust x Yukari
Yukari really was indeed something else.

Whether it was taking a plane to China to actually _physically_ face her and tell her, to her face and as confidently as she could, to please change her hairstyle, Stardust had laughed. Whether it was suddenly deciding to make plans to stay in a hotel not too far away from Stardust and the rest of her family, she had thought the girl crazy and laughed it off, too. Life was just funny that way, dropping off weird people with weird reasonings and just generally being weirdos about the tiniest of things, like hair styles (even though her hair was done in _four_ pigtails, quadri-tailed, and not two, like hers thank you very much).

It was because of these weird ("small inconveniences" she remembered hearing Moke call them) that eventually snowballed into bigger things, such as said weird girl starting to force herself to seep into the small cracks in Stardust's life, filling them in with her strange antics, spontaneous behaviour and, most importantly of all, her attention.

She could have just sent Stardust an email or at least gone home when her mission failed in having Stardust change her mind about her hair, but she did no such thing and instead somehow made herself an important part in Stardust's world.

Life had a funny way of working itself out.

Like slowly, but surely, falling in love with the once-a-weird-stranger that went by the name of "Yukari Yuzuki" and end up following her back to her home, across an entire ocean.

It was "small inconveniences" like those that made her stop and think back to why the hell she had somehow let these sort of things get out of hand, but Stardust thought that she could always pin the blame on the fact that everyone else had a friend and that she was the odd one out. Tianyi had Ling, Longya had Qingxian, and somehow even _Moke_ had Yan He.

So maybe falling for a strange girl with an unhealthy obsession with rabbits, the color purple, and the importance of hairstyles wasn't at all too far-fetched for Stardust. That's probably the reason why she could feel her heart beat erratically at simply looking at the girl admiring dead rocks up in space even after having told her that that's what they are: dead space rocks. At least that's what she liked to tell herself. Certainly wasn't because they had made their feelings known to each other hardly a week ago after being in each other's company for lord knows how long.

"I love the night sky. Stars are so pretty, aren't they Stardust? Like little white, glowing gems in the sky~"

Stardust rolled her eyes at Yukari's statement and folded her arms across her chest. She never could quite understood why she would feel annoyed at her girlfriend's innocent remarks, like that one, but it was probably because she's heard her say such nonsense numerous times already. Being constantly reminded of such silly things could easily rub down anyone's patience, she supposed.

Stardust inhaled through her nostrils, slowly, trying to buy herself some time to help her relax before having to explain the whole process to Yukari. _Again_.

"We've already been through this before, sweetheart," She grumbled. "Stars are just large balls of gas burning for millions of years and that are many, many light years away. Not only that, but because light takes such a long time to reach planet Earth, many stars we're looking at right now are probably already dead, having exploded and leaving nothing but a dusty husk behind millions of years ago."

It grew quiet between the two girls, and Stardust didn't even have to look over to know that her girlfriend was probably sporting a full-on pout for having her feelings of awe squashed. And yet -

"…Aren't the stars pretty, Stardust?"

Stardust sighed and leaned back, a faint smile cracking her mask of attempted maturity. There really was no point in trying to argue with the purple-haired girl. She liked to believe in anything she wanted and liked to voice her opinions no matter how silly and unnecessary they were. But she already knew that about her by now, didn't she? Maybe that's why and how she found herself falling for someone as silly and weird like her.

Without another thought and without looking, Stardust quietly reached for one of Yukari's hands and threaded their fingers together.

"Yes, Yukari. The stars are pretty."

Yukari really was indeed something else.

* * *

Author's Notes

I tried too hard with the fluffy cuteness and it feels all scrambled like a bad mess and I got kind of lazy trying to explain their history and I'm really sorry for my laziness. I just wanted to write more about cute girlfriends being cute together. Thank you to everyone who powered through reading this! It means a lot to me, and please leave a review to give me your opinions of it! Like, if I should rewrite it or something ahahaha Q w Q

Oh yeah, before it slips and I forget, I have another story in mind, but no idea on which characters to use. I'd really would love some pairings suggestions so then I can make a poll or something on my Profile and have you guys vote on a pairing? But not any of the popular ones like RinxLen, MikuxLuka, MikuxKaito, KaitoxMeiko, PikoxMiki, that kind of thing. Let your guilty pleasure pairings run free! I'll write about them! But, like, if nobody does tell me, that's okay, I can probably think of something. Probably. Q w Q


End file.
